osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Cunlugh O'Dyna
Cunlugh O'Dyna is a teacher at Osaka Gakuin. To normal students he is the strict World Cultures teacher, but to arcane/supernatural students he is also an instructor who helps them develop their powers. Appearance Cunlugh is an Irish teacher at Osaka Gakuin who is 6 feet tall weighs 185 pounds and has black hair with sun gold eyes. As a teacher when in school he wears the formal attire of a black open suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a gold yellow tie. This is tucked into black dress pants that end around his ankles wear black combat boots pick up that cover his feet. When not in school he tends to wear a all black attire with gold yellow trim. Usually he'll be found wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black jacket with gold yellow trim on the cuffs and collar as well as the zipper with dark colored jeans and the same black combat boots he wears at school. Personality Cunlugh is a very outspoken person. Being a teacher he isn't afraid to speak his mind and his manner of teaching involves being strict and hard on his students whether he is teaching someone about the mythology of Egypt or teaching someone how to fight with a sword. The reason he does this is because he thinks that going his hardest on someone will help them to get better at what they doing faster. However, even though he is strict in those regards that doesn't mean he has a stick up his ass, in fact when dealing with issues outside of teaching he is a very laid back and care-free person and his students tend to enjoy his company. He has a great sense of humor too and is also an amazing story teller able to entrap you inside a story so fast and so suddenly that you will completely forget about anything and become engrossed in the story. Backstory Cunlugh started out as your everyday ordinary human. He was raised by his single mother in an ordinary town that wasn't too big, but was to large to be called small. One day while playing out in the woods with his friends at the age of 17 Cunlugh got lost, and was found by a denizen of the Sidhe, the land of the Celtic gods. After being found the denizen escorted Cunlugh to the SIdhe, where he found out that he is the son Lugh Lamfada, an ancient king of the Tuatha De Danaan and a descendant of Diarmuid O'Dyna an ancient Celtic hero. After learning this Cunlugh discovered an even worse piece of information, an ancient enemy of the Tuatha, a being known as the Balor, was being revived and that like his father Lugh, Cunlugh now had to defeat the ancient Fomorian. After years of training and missions and several failed attempts to stop the Balor's revival, the day came when Cunlugh had to fight him. On the eve of the battle Cunlugh was given a selection of ancient artifacts to choose from to take with him into battle. He chose Claimh Solais, his now favorite sword, to use. In a long fought and hard won battle Cunlugh and the Tuatha finally came out on top, slaying the Balor and defeating his allies. After this was done Cunlugh was returned back to the human world. However, time in the Sidhe is not like that of the human world. In fact it flows much faster, and what was 3 years in the human world, was 193 years in the Sidhe. Being only half god Cunlugh was still subjected to the affects of his aging body, so the Tuatha De Danaan gave him a drink from the what they use to stay alive, the ale of immortality. Drinking this allowed Cunlugh to stay at the age of 20 while in the Sidhe for the entirety of the events that took place, in this time Cunlugh learned how to wield various types of weapons and learned about all the other deitys of the world. After searching for a year for a way to fit back into the society of humans, Cunlugh found Osaka Gakuin, an academy in Japan where he could pose as a world cultures teacher while also training the supernatural students of the school. Powers Cunlugh's powers reside around his abilities stemming from his demigod powers. Being a demigod Cunlugh's powers stem from his god parent. Cunlugh is the son of Lugh Lamfada which is a Celtic god who didn't have very many godly powers, but was the God of the Sun. Lugh had two things, spatial magic which allowed him to carry around all the magical weapons and artifacts he had possessed by creating pocket dimensions that he could keep his stuff in and access at any time and any place. He can also use this spatial magic to rip holes in space that would allow him and anyone he wishes to travel to places instantly, whether it is another place on Earth or a place on another plane of existence as long as he has been there himself. Using this to the extreme he can tear a hole and trap someone in a pocket dimension, although this very difficult as he would have to make a pocket dimension large enough to trap someone in it. Cunlugh inherited this ability from his father, also being the son of a god allows Cunlugh to have greater strength, speed, and stamina than ordinary humans. Like his father Cunlugh has many weapons at his disposal that he can use, to be specific he has 6, three spears and three swords. He uses these weapons in pairs of one sword and one spear. Pair 1: Gae Buidhe and Fragarach; The Gae Buidhe is a celtic spear that Cunlugh inherited from his ancestor Diarmuid O'Dyna that has the ability to destroy any magic that is touched by the spear head, when using this pair Cunlugh uses the Gae Buidhe in his left hand. Fragarach is a celtic sword that Cunlugh inherited from his father Lugh Lamfada that has the ability to cut through lesser armors and shields that it hits as long as it isn't magically enhanced and when at the throat of a foe it compels the foe to speak the truth and nothing but the truth. Pair 2: Gae Bulg and Dyrnwyn; '''The Gae Bulg is a celtic spear that Cunlugh inherited from his half-brother Cuchulainn that has the ability to tap into his spatial magic allowing him to strike with the spear in seven different places at once, when using this pair he wields the Gae Bulg in his left hand. Dyrnwyn is a welsh sword that is the only weapon Cunlugh has that isn't inherited or celtic that has the ability to burst into flames when drawn from the sheath after Cunlugh resites this chant; "Great Dyrnwyn I ask for your power in this time of need, now blaze with all of your glory!" '''Pair 3: Gae Assail and ClaimhSolais; The Gae Assail is a celtic spear that Cunlugh inherited from his father Lugh that is Cunlugh's strongest spear. The Gae Assail has the ability to strike any target that Cunlugh sets his eyes on after he utters the phrase Ibar and can return to him from any place after he utters the phrase Athibar this is weilded in his right hand when he uses this pair. Claimh Solais is a celtic sword that Cunlugh chose to use against the Balor from a selection of weapons he was given to chose from to fight with against the ancient Fomorian and is Cunlugh's most powerful sword. Claimh Solais upon being drawn from its sheath it can shine with a light so brilliant and radiant that any who looks upon it who are not descended from a sun diety such as Lugh shall be temporarily blinded after Cunlugh resites this chant; "I call upon you in my time of need, I call upon your divine light, now shine with all of the brilliance and radiance of the sun, Claimh Solais!" Category:Pheonix's Feathers Category:Teacher Category:Supernatural Category:Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Deity